


Sweetest Thing

by Muuze



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-06
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2019-05-18 23:29:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14862348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Muuze/pseuds/Muuze
Summary: Dan discovers that there is such a thing as chocolate shower gel. Phil approves.





	Sweetest Thing

**Author's Note:**

> This is written for my favourite human as it's their birthday today. This is also what happens when I buy shower gel that smells like chocolate (yes, it does really exist)

Phil had a sweet tooth. Dan had poor impulse control.

Those things were both facts and separately they were just harmless facts. But together they were important. 

Two days before they were supposed to leave for tour they were doing last minute preparations. They had divided the jobs between them, and Dan had ended up doing the last minute shopping for bits they had forgotten about. 

One of the things that was on the list was hand sanitiser. They learnt that mistake from their last tour after several stops in service station bathrooms that had seen better days.

So that was how Dan found himself down the soap aisle. He had grabbed hand sanitiser and was consulting his list- yes, he had a list, okay? It was more efficient and there would be no way he could forget anything- as he distractedly wandered down the aisle. 

He found himself looking at shower gel. His eye had originally been caught by one of the bottles which was black with a florescent pink swirling design. He didn’t need it but before he knew what he was doing he had grabbed the bottle and opened the cap to see what it smelt like.

Scrunching his nose up after he smelt something a bit like pomegranate that was way too sharp he reluctantly put the bottle back. It was disappointing that a bottle that looked so aesthetically pleasing didn’t smell nice.

He was just about to see what was next on his list when he noticed another bottle that said ‘ _chocolate passion’._

_Yeah right. As if it will really smell like chocolate._

So he smelt it, and although he wouldn’t admit it, but he actually had to restrain himself from making a sound. Because it smelt exactly what chocolate in shower gel form would smell like. Like magic. 

So he added it to the basket and didn’t think any more of it.

 

*

The thing with touring was that it involved a lot of time spent travelling and a lot of things to sort out. Hotels, checking in, finally seeing what their room was like. It varied from city to city, but he knew that once the tour was over that their home would be waiting for them. 

Nervous energy. The buzz of feeling excited and petrified at the same time. It was a feeling he would never get used to no matter how many tours they went on or how many events they went to.

So the morning of the day of their first show he decided that it would be the perfect time to use the new shower gel. He wasn’t hiding the bottle from Phil, exactly, he had just forgotten about it and Phil hadn’t asked him about it so he obviously hadn’t found it in amongst their things. 

Phil was checking emails and drinking coffee, slowly trying to wake himself up, so Dan called dibs on the first shower. 

He stripped out of his pyjamas as he waited for the water to warm, and missed the perfect temperature of their shower already. It always managed to heat up quite quickly and fill the bathroom with steam. 

That wasn’t to be the case today, as he stepped into the shower to barely warm water. But it was fine. If this had been months into the tour it probably might have been the thing to tip him over the edge into complaining about missing home.

Lathering the shower gel on a wash cloth, however, made him forget all about the lack of hot water. 

It smelled _amazing._

As he started to wash his body he couldn’t help but think of how it felt like he was washing in chocolate. 

For a brief moment he was even tempted to lick his arm but he managed to compose himself. Soapy shower water and chocolate smelling shower gel would not taste as good as it smelt. 

All too soon he was stepping out of the shower and towelling himself dry. Curiously he lifted an arm to his nose and took a sniff. He smiled to himself. He smelt amazing. 

“’S all yours” he called, wrapping a towel around his waist and grabbing his clothes from the floor. 

Before he left he grabbed the bottle of shower gel and took it with him. He was going to let Phil share it but they had places to be. They couldn’t afford for Phil to take an extra long shower right now.

That was his excuse and he was sticking to it. 

Phil mumbled a reply, reluctantly putting down his coffee and heading towards the bathroom. 

As he walked past Phil stopped him with a hand on his waist, leaning in for a kiss. 

It was just a quick thing, but as Phil pulled away he paused, and blinked at Dan.

Then Phil moved back in closer and took a sniff. 

“Wha—“ he started, but Phil just buried his face in the crook of Dan’s neck.

“ohmygod. You smell amazing’ Phil breathed, pulling Dan closer to him. 

Dan laughed, Phil’s breath tickling his neck.

“Honestly I thought it would take you longer to notice” 

“You smell like…like chocolate and candy and like I just…need to…” 

“Phil!” he whined, as he felt a tongue against his neck. 

“mmm. You always taste so good” Phil murmured, his voice low as he trailed kisses along Dan’s throat. 

“Not…not that I’m complaining” Dan’s voice was breathy as Phil continued to trail kisses along any part of skin he could reach, and currently it was Dan’s collarbone. “But you should really shower if we want to grab breakfast before the car arrives” 

Phil made an unhappy noise, and pulled away from Dan long enough to pout at him.

“But how am I supposed to survive today when you smell so good? It’s like you fell in a river of chocolate” 

“Stop being so dramatic. I’m sure you’ll live”

“Will I?!” 

Dan laughed, before leaning in and stealing a kiss. Phil tried to pull him closer but Dan wouldn’t let him.

“Not now, love. We really do need to be getting ready. But I suppose I’ll need another shower again after the show…” he smirked, and Phil sighed.

“Alright, I’m going, I’m going. I’ll try to have the quickest shower ever whilst I think about my hot boyfriend and how later I’m going to lick every inch of his skin. Sound fair?” Phil teased, trailing his hand along Dan’s stomach as he let go and walked over to the bathroom as if what he had just said hadn’t affected Dan at all.

Dan, who had slowly been becoming aroused by Phil kissing his neck, but was instantly fully hard from what Phil had just suggested.

Dammit, now he needed another shower. 

*

 

After the shows they just collapsed into bed, pausing long enough to strip down to their boxers.

“What happened to all the sex we were supposed to have?” he whined, when Phil just cuddled into his side. Phil huffed, putting his leg over Dan’s hip and trying to pull him closer. 

“All the sex. So much sex. Totally gonna sex you right now” Phil murmured, letting out a content sigh as he settled his head on Dan’s shoulder. 

The truth was they had forgotten just how draining a stage show could be- and especially doing an afternoon and evening performance essentially back to back.

There had been a few moments where it had been tense- video sections loading the wrong way round, the wrong lights, nearly falling off stage…it had been exhausting. It was fun and he wouldn’t trade it for anything.

“mmhmm” he looked at Phil and saw that he had his eyes closed. 

Truth be told, he didn’t have the energy himself to move right now. He thought they would at least have traded lazy hand jobs before settling in for the night but instead they had skipped that and settled straight into cuddling. 

“I could tell you what I thought about doing to you instead if you want” Phil said, opening his eyes and grinning at Dan. 

He knew Phil was joking, but he decided to play along. “Sure. Go ahead” 

“I was actually thinking about it during my shower this morning” he started, letting his eyes slip shut once more. His hand found it’s way to Dan’s hip like he was doing it unconsciously and he started rubbing tiny circles with his thumb as he spoke. 

“You always smell so good, y’know? Even when you don’t smell like chocolate. It’s one of my favourite things about you. You just smell familiar- like home.

If we didn’t have to do the shows today we wouldn’t have left the bed. You in that towel…I would have taken it off you. Taken my time” Phil paused, slowly opening his eyes to look at him. 

Phil knew the affect he was having, and he got confirmation from the flush starting to spread its way across Dan’s neck. 

The thing is, even though Phil came across as the innocent one he had a dirty mouth. He always had. It was hinted at in his earlier videos when he made flirty comments, his voice a little lower if you knew what to listen for.

And Dan knew.

It reminded him of rushed late night phone calls from under their covers as the miles separated them, whispering what they’d do to each other when they finally met. Dan’s favourite ones to remember where the nights when Phil told him how he just wanted to pin Dan to his bed, trail his lips across his throat and suck bruises into his skin like a collar. How he wanted to taste Dan, to trail his mouth across his skin and map his body with his tongue. 

There were several times when Dan would get off just from those late night hushed phone calls of Phil telling him exactly what he wanted to do. 

“I would have just kissed every inch of you. I know how high your stage shirt is so I know exactly where not to leave marks. Your collarbones aren’t off limits though. I know how sensitive you are there” Phil moved his head slightly to place a swift kiss on said collarbone.

The noise he made was like a breathy sigh as he tried hard not to moan. He didn’t want Phil to know just what he was doing to him already but it was a lost cause. Phil’s leg was still slung over his hip and he could probably feel just how affected Dan was.

“See? You like that. I know what you like. You like my lips on you” Phil pressed another kiss in the dip at the base of Dan’s throat. 

He tilted his head to the side to give Phil more access, but Phil just laughed. 

“I said I’d tell you, I didn’t say I’d do it” 

It wasn’t fair. Phil seemed content to just not move except for the constant circles of his thumb. It was torture. 

He _loved_ it.

“Phil” he whined, drawing out his name into a plea. Two could play this game- much like Phil knew how to press his, he knew how to press Phil’s buttons. _“Please”_

Phil stopped, his hand pausing it’s circle to instead just lay flat across Dan’s hip. Dan smirked. Hearing him beg was Phil’s weakness.

“Oh it’s like that, is it? You want to beg? Do you know how hard it was to spend the day on stage with you, or standing next to you at the meet and greets and catch a smell of that stupid chocolate shower gel? I know you sprayed cologne, but it didn’t cover it up. You smell so good” without waiting for Dan to defend himself, Phil shifted further so that he was lying on top of him, leaning up on his elbows so they were pressed together completely from the waist down. 

“But this is what you wanted, isn’t it? You want more than just me telling you. You don’t want to know whether you can still come untouched, just from my voice.” 

“Phil” he couldn’t help how wrecked he sounded. How much he wanted it. He tried to shift his hips up to at least get some friction, but Phil was pinning him to the bed so he couldn’t move. He huffed.

“I thought you were tired? Just get me off and then we can go to sleep” he suggested, but Phil laughed. 

“I admit cuddling would have been nice. But you started something and it would be a shame not to see it through, wouldn’t it?” Phil’s voice was low. 

It was the same voice he used when he wanted to get to Dan. The voice he used because he knew how much Dan loved it. 

“All these years, and I still want you as much as I did back then. All the time in the world will never be enough” 

Phil leaned down and pressed a soft kiss to Dan’s lips as if he couldn’t help it- like he was physically incapable of not kissing him in that moment. 

It was too much and not enough. He wanted _more_ but he didn’t know what he wanted more of. Being under Phil whilst being the sole focus of his attention was enough to make him forget about everything else for a while.

Well, apart from the fact that he really wanted to come. 

“I’m so lucky that I get to spend the rest of my life with you. I’d be happy to just spend it in bed with you” Phil smiled, before leaning down and licking a path from Dan’s chest back to his collarbone. 

It was one of Phil’s favourite features of Dan’s. He like the way that it would dip where it met his shoulder, and sometimes if he moved just right they would stand out particularly strikingly. 

“I think you’re close. I can tell from the little hitches of breath. I know you, I know your body. It won’t take much more, and then you’re going to come” Phil stated, grinning. 

He wanted to deny it. He wanted to laugh it off, tell Phil that he was wrong, and make a witty comment. But he couldn’t.

Because Phil was right. Having the weight of Phil pressing him to the bed in all the right places was getting him off. He just needed a little more…

“…you gonna come, Dan? Are you going to come without me even touching your dick because I told you how I thought about this all day? How much I thought about you? You’re so fucking hot…” 

His orgasm took him by surprise. 

He knew he was close but he thought he would need Phil’s hand on his cock to bring him over the edge. But apparently he was a teenager again- coming in his boxers with Phil talking dirty to him.

Unlike when he was a teenager though Phil was here.

“Phil” he moaned, pulling him down for a kiss. 

Phil shifted slightly so his weight was on his right arm as he slipped his left hand into his own boxers to get a hand on himself. 

Dan just kept kissing him. He felt Phil move so he just turned so that they could keep kissing, and it wasn’t until Phil’s hand brushed his leg that he realised that he was getting himself off. 

Before he could get a hand on Phil himself, Phil was shuddering against him and breaking apart from their kiss to moan Dan’s name. 

He didn’t feel tired any more. Instead he had the feeling similar to when you had been travelling all day and possibly changed time zones, so your body recognised that it was tired but that it wasn’t quite time to sleep yet.

So yes, he was tired, but it wasn’t time to sleep. Sleeping whilst come dried in his boxers was something he had done before, but it never changed the fact that it was still gross when you woke up and had to clean the mess from your skin. 

“I need another shower” he said, and he twitched his arm just enough to elbow Phil in a hint that he should move.

Phil sighed. “…fine. But I’m coming with you, and you’re bringing that bloody shower gel”. He stretched and slipped out of bed, heading for the bathroom.

When he got to the doorway Phil paused, turning to Dan. He crossed his arms and leant against the doorframe, turning his head to the side a little as if to say well?

Dan was stumbling out from beneath the sheets and heading towards his bag to grab the shower gel without hesitation.

So maybe he did have poor impulse control and bought things that he really didn’t need, but he had a feeling that ‘ _chocolate passion’_ would end up sitting on the side of their shower at home, and that they would constantly smell like chocolate. 

He grinned, following Phil into the shower. 

Best idea ever.


End file.
